Third Time's the Charm
by Stearl
Summary: Sanji accidentally and unintentionally overhears a confession of his fellow crew mate to another. Pairing: Zolu (Zoro x Luffy)


**One shot for my friend Janna! First try at a pairing fic lolol ...would you call this fluff? I dunno...**

**I will update Hidden Past as soon as I get the chapter done...it's almost done...I think...**

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

The first time it happened, it was subtle. It was amazing considering his universally known blunt personality. Adding to that, he was really dense - both him and his captain.

He had been careful, cautious even, when he asked the question:

_"Do you like me?"_

Perhaps it had been too subtle, perhaps he should've used the word 'love' instead.

The reply he got was unexpected, yet it was one that should have been expected.

_"What are you talking about? Of course I like you! You're my friend after all!"_ stated the other and laughed his usual laugh, then left to play with long nose.

Perhaps he had tried before but this was the first time the chain smoker heard the swordsman's try at a 'confession'.

"That's how it is, huh?" he said to himself quietly, taking a long drag from his cigarette and walked away from the spot he had unintentionally eavesdropped, hearing the loud sigh behind him as he went out onto the deck.

* * *

The second time he almost walked in on another 'confession', was in the palace of Alubarna. The food inhaler had finally woken up. His hand had reached out for the door when he heard voices from inside the room. The atmosphere, to him at least, was one of those private ones where you couldn't just walk in on and not be awkward. And it was also those ones you couldn't just walk away from either out of curiosity.

The conversation was mostly worry and relief from the marimo's part, while Alabasta's hero was laughing it off and reassuring the other he was definitely ok.

The talking stopped. He chanced a look into the room through the slightly open doorway.

Luffy was lying on the bed, a carefree smile on his face, hands under his head as he looked at the ceiling. The idiot swordsman was standing awkwardly, slightly blushing. Oh, how he wanted to laugh at the way the marimo looked right now! Alas he couldn't or else he would be caught in his position behind the door.

_"Um..."_ He was that hesitant? _"Do you want to go out with me?"_

'Suddenly asking a question like that, what is he thinking? Wait, don't tell me...?'

_"Sorry, Zoro. Chopper said that I have to stay inside for the next few days."_

OH GOD HE DID! Sanji face palmed. Luffy didn't know what that question meant and that fact cemented in Sanji's mind that the rubber man was indeed dense - very dense.

_"I didn't mean...never mind."_

"Sanji, what are you doing?"

He whipped around to face the ship's doctor, and behind him was Usopp. He was surprised he didn't at least hear Chopper's hooves clattering on the concrete floor.

Getting his composure back and pulling the door open with one hand he said "I was just about to give Luffy food since he hasn't eaten in three days." gesturing at the tray of food he held with his other hand.

"THREE DAYS? THAT'S FIFTEEN MEALS I MISSED!" Luffy shouted sitting up abruptly.

"Wow that was a fast calculation."

"Oi, oi, you calculated like you eat five meals a day!"

He brought the tray he held in and placed it on the bed where Luffy literally sucked in all of its contents.

His eyes met the marimo's death glare as if it was his fault this time's confession didn't work out right. Or was it because the swordsman thought (or knew) he listened to their conversation?

Taking the empty tray and heading back out, he didn't miss the questioning look Usopp gave him.

* * *

The third time was when they were on Sabaody Archipelago. Everyone besides Usopp, Franky and him left to either get supplies or 'go on an adventure' as the captain always does.

He had stayed behind to guard Nami-swan's treasure but the shipwright and his assistance had run out of nails and couldn't get it themselves as they were 'too busy handling a two man job'.

So he left to get what the two wanted, as he had nothing better to do (_"We'll look after her treasure while you're gone!"_).

He strolled around the place, more interested in the cooking stands and not really looking for a pack of nails. Might as well enjoy himself while he's off the ship.

That was when he spotted a straw hat on black hair, and next to it he saw green hair. There couldn't be another two people with the same characteristics as Luffy and Zoro, could there?

They were sitting on a bench, side by side, near some public toilets which he presumed was where Camie, Hachi and Pappug were.

He planned to ask if they had seen a hardware shop, although the two would say no for sure. If they hadn't then he would ask Hachi who had better knowledge of the island than any of them.

So he went up to them when he heard:

_"Do you love me?"_

Why, oh why did he always have to appear at the intimate moments the two had, in the marimo's point of view anyway. Thankfully they were facing away from him so he casually leaned against a streetlight behind the bench.

_"Yea I do!"_

He could see the shock on the swordsman's face, though not with his own eyes it was clear that the man had not expected that answer. Truth be told neither had he.

_"No, I don't mean love between friends or like family or..."_ and went on a long list of non-romantic relationships.

He could swear that was the longest sentence he heard from the swordsman's mouth that wasn't full of insults.

_"Yea I know that."_

_"...You mean you...?"_

_"I love you like you love me, Zoro!"_

He was speechless. And by the silence that followed it seemed the same for the marimo. So Luffy had known Zoro liked him? Maybe he wasn't as dense as everyone had thought when it came to intimate relationships.

As no sound was heard from the two behind him, he turned around to see what had happened.

The two were sitting on the bench, holding each other as tight as they could.

He slightly smiled at the scene before him, and decided to leave them to their privacy...out in public. But privacy nonetheless.

He turned around and walked off.

"I guess third time's the charm?" he said to himself, heading back to the ship.

* * *

Little did they know that all of them were going to be separated by the same man who had almost destroyed them on Thriller Bark.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Sanji! You're back!"

He got onto the ship and was met by the long nosed sharpshooter.

"So did you get the pack of nails?"

Oh...so that's what he forgot.

"No."

"WHAT?! DIDN'T YOU GET OFF THE SHIP TO GET THE NAILS?!"

"I forgot ok? I couldn't find a hardware shop anywhere and the place was surrounded by food stalls and women! How am I supposed to remember to bring back an insignificant pack of nails?!"

"BUT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THEM!"

"THEN GET THEM YOURSELF, SHITTY BASTARD!"

* * *

**OMAKE 2:**

-2 years later, after they met back together on the Thousand Sunny-

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU GET SENT TO THE ISLE OF WOMEN WHEN I GOT SENT TO HELL?! YOU EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" he shouted as he pounded the deck on all fours.

"Poor Sanji, he got sent to that okama island, right?"

At hearing the 'o' word, the cook froze and turned to stone.

"Uh...Sanji? Are you ok?"

"Shishishishishi! Sanji's all weird now!"

"By the way, why didn't you let the rest of us know you two are a couple now?" asked Nami, with that gleam in her eyes.

"Uh, oh. We better run Zoro."

"Hm?"

"THAT WILL BE 100,000 BELI FOR NOT TELLING ME AND THE REST OF THE CREW!"

"WHAT?!"

"AHAHAHA! RUN!"

With that the rest of the crew saw one Nami with Beli signs in her eyes, also with murderous intent, chasing one Luffy and one Zoro holding hands.

As for Sanji, he took quite a while to recover from hearing the 'o' word.


End file.
